


Tummy Love

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil gets a little stuck and his belly is just too tempting for Patton to resist [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]This fic has way more EvilLer!Patton. more teasy. if your belly is ticklish this might make you squirm





	Tummy Love

All they could see was snow as that annoying sound rang out.

“Logan why isn’t the tv working?”

“I’m not sure, I think it’s something with the wiring.”

“And where would that be?”

“Under the tv stand.”

Roman and Logan tried to figure out why there was no picture on the tv screen, whilst Patton and Virgil listened.

‘You’re the nerd, go fix it!”

“I thought you never needed my help.”

“I don’t!”

“Then why don’t you fix it?”

“Because-”

“SHUT IT! Both of you.” Virgil snapped. “I’ll get under the tv stand and Logan can walk me through with what to do.” 

The sides murmured in agreement. 

Virgil approached the stand, got on his back, and slid himself underneath so he was staring up at the dvr, power cord, and miscellaneous wiring. 

After a bit of fiddling around, Virgil was able to fix the issue. Some wires had been chewed by some of the occasionally conjured puppies. Logan was able to hand him a new cord to plug into the huge tangle of wires. 

“Alright Virgil, slide right out and we’ll continue our movie night.”

Tug.

Tug.

Shit.

“Uh… guys? My hands got a bit tangled in the wiring.” 

“It’s alright Virgil, just take a moment to try and undo it.” Logan advised.

Patton approached to see what was going on.

In his struggling, Virgil’s shirt happened to ride up and expose his belly.

Patton smiled. Bare soft belly. He couldn’t help himself.

“Cute belly.” He poked the pudge with a giggle. 

Wait he didn’t giggle… so who giggled?

Wait a minute…

Patton poked again. Another giggle. 

He could feel himself grinning rather maliciously. 

Poke. Poke. Poke. 

Virgil was now letting out a stream of steady giggles, wiggling and squirming beneath Patton’s touch. 

“Is that… Virgil?” Roman inquired. His growing smirk showed he was catching on. 

“Virgil giggling? Why would Virgil be…” Logan started, before stopping and grinning. “Oh, I see.”

“Hey kiddo, would you happen to be ticklish?” Patton snickered, his fingers gently kneading the soft flesh. 

“Ehehehe- n-nohohohoho ahahaha!” 

“No?” The other three asked simultaneously. 

Roman couldn’t help but laugh. Patton on the other hand, remained quiet, soaking in those adorable giggles as his fingers drew shapes on the skin.

“G-Guhuhuhuhuys!”

“Well I’m glad you’re not ticklish. It means I can play with this adorable belly all day and not be interrupted.” 

Roman and Logan looked rather surprised at how evil he was being, but neither of them could say they weren’t curious as to where this was going.

Meanwhile Virgil’s giggling was turning to laughter as Patton swirled a single finger in Virgil’s bellybutton.

That laugh. So squeaky and bouncy. It was addicting… and a little contagious. 

Roman openly laughed along whilst Logan tried to stifle his giggles. Patton put a hand to his wide smile as the other continued to torment that tummy. 

“Nahahaha Pahahahat- t-tihihihihickles!”

“I thought you said you weren’t ticklish?”

“Nohohohot truhuhuhue!”

“Hm. A lying ticklish Virgil with an exposed sensitive tummy laying right in front of me.” Patton had a sly look on his face. “I wonder if i’ll let him go.” He turned his attention to the two other sides, both now trying to conceal their giggles. “What do you guys think?”

“Well he did lie.” Logan supplied.

“And I don’t think we’ve fully explored that belly. I wonder if there’s a spot that could get him hysterical?” Roman shared an evil grin with Patton.

“Oh, I bet there is. I have a special technique for this.”

“Pahahahat nohohohoho!”

Patton poked his thumb into Virgil’s bellybutton, scratching at the innie whilst the other four fingers scratched the surround skin. Patton’s other hand took to squeezing his side.

Virgil snorted very loudly before descending into a state of wild cackles. 

“NAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAHAT PLEHEHEHEASE- AHAHAHAHA!”

Logan and Roman cracked up themselves, laughing at the adorableness and the hilarity. 

Loud and free laughter pranced through the air, gracing those who heard it, and spreading the mirth. 

Eventually Patton did have to stop, but only because Virgil’s tugging was going to knock the tv over if he didn’t. 

“Alright kiddo, enough fun.” Patton crouched and slid himself beneath the stand to untangle Virgil’s wrists before dragging him out. 

Virgil was in an unending mirthful state of hysteria. Tears were built up in the corners of his eyes and he had a lovely red blush extending across his face. 

Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled him up, supporting the giggly side on his shoulder. 

Logan had just suppressed the last of his own giggle fit whilst Roman was still laughing heartily. 

“That was rather…” Logan started before Roman’s interruption. 

“Intense. You alright, virge?”

Virgil gave a weak thumbs up as an answer.

“Oh, he’s fine. I would’ve stopped earlier if he told me to. Or if he seemed like he wasn’t having fun.

Logan and Roman both paused, remembering the scene and how Virgil never once said ‘stop’. 

Virgil’s blush began creeping down his neck. He averted his eyes out of utter embarrassment. 

“Now you too, go grab us some extra blankets will you?” Patton requested. logan and Roman obeyed, feeling that it was more of a reason to give Virgil some space for a bit.

“Now, you. Next time we’re alone, i expect some more belly tickled. Alright?”

Virgil giggled and smiled. “Sounds good.”


End file.
